


Hidden Depths

by HyperKid



Series: Nights At Sea [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caduceus The Only Effective Therapist, Caduceus needs to be cuddled more, Caleb the Terrible Therapist, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jester the Slightly Less Terrible Therapist, M/M, Multi, No Smut, established relationships - Freeform, lots of feels, pre Darktow, stressed Jester is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Navigating by night leads you to learn a lot of secrets. Darkness isn't always a safe place to hide your feelings.Jester has been thinking a lot about how close they all came to dying in the temple of the false serpent. Caleb might possibly be the worst person in the world to comfort her, but it seems to work.





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

> HK: True story: I began writing this the actual week before Jester and Caleb had their chat on the boats about Fjord, and promptly there went all my inspiration.  
> Mollymauk: No point writing the scene if they've already played it, is there?  
> HK: Absolutely none. But luckily my dear Caleb lets me scream about Critical Role at him and helped me work out another way to take this, and then obviously it's not a good fic if no one cuddles Caduceus.  
> Mollymauk: Is that a rule? I don't think it's a rule.  
> HK: Not a good fic if no one cuddles a Taliesin character?  
> Mollymauk: You do know I can see your browser history.  
> HK: ....fuck. Oh, and you will NEVER see me tag anything as "Rare Pairing" because dammit I am a small fandom girl and I am used to "this pairing will no longer be rare IF I HAVE TO WRITE IT ALL MYSELF"  
> Mollymauk: And often you do.  
> HK: And often I do. I regret nothing. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Some foul language, lingering impatience, references to trauma, Molly is dead and that will never be okay
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own anything Critical Role related as of yet but I am working on it

Jester spent a lot of time aboard the Mistake on the voyage to Darktow. Oh, all of them switched back and forth to some degree. And it “made sense”; she was learning carpentry, the Mistake needed a lot more carpentry than the Squall Eater. 

 

Fjord never came to the Mistake. 

 

Jester fucking noticed. Learning carpentry wasn’t keeping her that busy. Even learning to tattoo didn’t quite distract her enough. Mostly she tried to ignore it and enjoy their new adventures, learning to work with her hands. 

 

Being able to give people tattoos was wonderfully exciting, and she couldn’t wait to try the style out. But especially on nights when Beau and Yasha were sleeping on the Squall Eater, the dark thoughts crept in. And she needed somewhere to hide. 

 

Caleb found her. He was learning navigation from Orly, both by day and under the stars. It was interesting, and he liked the peace of the night. Even though he did seem to be running into more of his friends than he might have expected. 

 

At first glance he assumed the hunched blue shape meant trouble. There were a thousand tricky little pranks that she could pull on board ship, and carpentry tools only gave her more options. Caution was called for, and he approached slowly. 

 

“Jester?” He thought about standing back out of arm’s reach, but, well. She could smack him with her spiritual weapon up to sixty feet away. There wasn’t space on the ship. 

 

Jester jumped a little at being caught, twisting to face him. Her eyes glowed faintly violet in the dim light. It reminded him a little of Frumpkin. 

 

“Caleb?” She sounded... she sounded angry. Frustrated and tense and all kinds of terribly wrong things for the usually bouncy cleric. Caleb took half a step back without thinking about it. 

 

“I can leave if you are busy,” he said quickly, raising both hands. She wouldn’t be angry to be caught playing a trick. But he didn’t know how to deal with an angry Jester. 

 

He wasn’t going to have to, apparently. As soon as he backed away her expression crumbled and she sighed softly, sounding so lost it made him pause. 

 

“I’m sorry Caleb... I didn’t mean to scare you.” Her shoulders sagged, the weight in her words almost physical as she wrapped her arms around her knees. 

 

Caleb paused, his need to avoid conflict struggling with the need to comfort a friend in pain. He wished that Caduceus was around; he could have safely gone to the firbolg. Caduceus was good at this sort of thing, much better than Caleb. Caduceus would know what to say. He’d make sure that Jester would be alright. 

 

But he was somewhere else, deep inside the ship, and Caleb couldn’t think of anyone else that could help. And he didn’t want to just walk away and leave her alone. There didn’t seem to be much point in arguing that he hadn’t been scared. Tieflings could probably smell panic. 

 

“I am not scared of you hurting me,” he explained quietly, shuffling a little closer once more. Jester huffed a disbelieving little laugh and he snickered. “Not in a way that you would not heal,” he amended, and she nodded a little. “I am not... good at this.” 

 

That made her look up at him again, shadows dancing across her face. 

 

“Good at what?” 

 

Caleb waved both hands in her general direction. 

 

“Good at helping people when they are hurting.” 

 

“I’m not...” she paused, brows furrowing in a frown that was almost comically over emphasized by flickering flames. Another sigh slipped through and she wrapped her arms more tightly around herself. “Maybe a little bit.” 

 

Caleb watched her for a moment longer, then sat rather gracelessly beside her. 

 

“I am not good at the words, but I can be good at listening if you would like to talk about it?” He leaned over to bump his shoulder against hers and she giggled, bumping him back. After a moment it faded into silence again as she scuffed her toes along the deck. 

 

“I don’t really know what to say,” she admitted quietly, twisting her fingers through her skirts. “I know I shouldn’t be mad or upset or anything cuz there’s been such a lot going on and everyone is busy...” 

 

“That doesn’t mean you are not allowed to feel things,” Caleb pointed out gently, eyes fixed on her fingers. They looked like he felt; tangled and twisted and uncertain. A thought struck him. “Is this about Fjord?” 

 

Jester opened her mouth to deny things unequivocally, but stopped herself. 

 

“I think a little bit is about Fjord,” she admitted reluctantly, a pout tugging at her lower lip. Caleb glanced over just enough to raise an eyebrow at her and she giggled again, bumping her shoulder into his. “You said you weren’t good at this,” she accused him teasingly. Caleb managed a small smile. 

 

“I’m really not. You are just easy.” That earned him a decidedly smuttier giggle, which he took as a small victory. There was something deeply unnatural about a quiet, tense, sullen Jester. Her face was made for smiles. And he had quite enough competition for quiet and sullen as long as Yasha was with them. 

 

Another short silence fell between them, filled by the washing of waves and creaking of the ships timbers. Caleb was a lot better at silence than Jester. 

 

“I guess I know why he’s so busy,” Jester huffed, tossing her hands into the air. Frustration had blown back in on the quiet, but now that he knew where it was directed (not at him) Caleb didn’t feel the same jerk of fear. “We’re all busy! And I knoooow we want to be friends with Avantika, but he doesn’t have to fawn over her all of the time!” 

 

She puffed up her cheeks, slamming her back against the fencing behind her. 

 

“We used to be so close.” It came out as little more than a whisper, and Caleb could have convinced himself he’d imagined it. If he’d wanted to. 

 

“We are still close,” he said slowly, reaching out to fold his fingers through hers, “but Fjord is very distracted right now. We have learned a lot about why he is the way he is.” 

 

“I know,” Jester huffed again, curling her hands around Caleb’s obediently, “and it’s all been very exciting. But he’s always chasing around after her! And he doesn’t listen to us at all anymore! Caduceus nearly died in that stupid temple! We all did!” 

 

Tears were prickling in the corners of her eyes now, hot and wet, but she didn’t want to lose Caleb’s touch to brush them away. Caleb went very still beside her, a chilly suspicion sinking through him. Jester didn’t notice, letting temper take her again. 

 

“I know we were travelling because we wanted to learn about what happened to him, but we know now! We can go back! We don’t have to keep going on stupid adventures and stupid boats and stupid swimming and stupid, stupid snake people who want to kill us all! There’s no point if we all end up dead!” 

 

The tears escaped at some point, streaking lines of gold over her cheeks in the torchlight. Caleb swallowed slowly, fighting back the lump in his throat. 

 

“You have been thinking about Molly,” he said slowly, his voice coming out hoarse and choked. Jester’s lower lip trembled for a moment before she turned and buried her face in his neck. 

 

“I’ve never known anyone who’s died before,” she admitted in a soft whimper. Caleb stared unseeing at their feet in the smooth deck, hands frozen in hers. 

 

Look at her, he thought to himself. This sweet summer child, so untouched by the cruelties of the world. What is she doing with an asshole like me? 

 

He cleared his throat again, trying for a more normal voice. 

 

“It... does not get better. But it goes away a little, in time. You do not think of it so much.” It was a lie, sort of. He spent a lot of time thinking about the things he had done, what an awful person he was. But Jester? Jester wasn’t to blame for Mollymauk’s death. It could be true for her. 

 

Violet eyes peeked up at him, shiny from crying. 

 

“Have... have you lost people before, Caleb?” She asked in a whisper that sent alarm bells clanging in Caleb’s heart. No. No. He could not talk about this with her. He couldn’t tell Jester what he had done. 

 

She would be as disgusted with him as he was with himself. And Caleb didn’t think he could bear that. 

 

No, time to head her off with another lie. 

 

“Yes,” he murmured, not quite looking at her. “A few people.” No details. That was safe. She couldn’t guess from that. 

 

Even with the torch, Jester’s night vision was significantly better than Caleb’s. He was painfully aware of her watching him, studying his face. Whatever she saw, it persuaded her not to press further. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice heartbreakingly soft. An arm slipped around his shoulders, squeezing like she wanted to remind him she was there. Caleb shook his head, his thumb tracing slowly over the back of her hand. 

 

It was strange, in the empire’s winter her skin had felt warm, maybe not as warm as Fjord or Molly’s, but then both were bigger. Out in the heat of the southern seas she was pleasantly cool, a few degrees below his usual body temperature. It was nice. Refreshing in a way he wasn’t used to associating with touch. 

 

He forced a slight smile onto his face. 

 

“It is okay. It was a very long time ago.” A little gratitude washed through him and brought with it a surge of gentle affection. He knew her. Knew she had to want to ask. She was as curious as a kitten like that. 

 

But she wasn’t pushing it. Or him. Abruptly he stretched out his legs, patting his lap. 

 

“Come here.” 

 

Jester gave him a curious look, then giggled almost reluctantly and crawled into his lap. 

 

“It has been a while since we cuddled up,” she pointed out softly, settling herself into place. Caleb pressed his lips to her temple. 

 

“It has been. I have missed it.” The admission was easy, effortless. A relief to be able to confess something after the painful weight of what he kept hidden. He could give her this, at least. Jester looked briefly surprised before it dissolved into a little smile. 

 

“I thought... that you might not want to anymore. There was a whole lot.” Not just Molly, but that too. They had had a little down time in Zadash, but ever since arriving in Nicodranas it seemed things had gone from bad to worse at a lightning pace. One thing after another, one catastrophe. 

 

Maybe they were all more ready to kill, now that they knew the alternative. 

 

Caleb let his arms curl slowly around his tiefling, the fingers of one hand coming up to play with her hair. 

 

“It has all been a lot,” he agreed quietly, gazing up at the stars. Jester tucked her face into the side of his neck, just being with him. “And we have had more down time than usual, on the boat.” 

 

“In between nearly getting ourselves killed,” she cut in, this time stifling a giggle rather than tears. Caleb’s lips twitched. 

 

“In between that, ja. I did not know if you would want my company.” Gods, he was going soft. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so open, spoken his insecurities so freely. Usually he tried to bury them inside and keep his mouth shut. 

 

Jester straightened just enough to frown at him, a tacit reminder of why. 

 

“Caleb... of course I want your company.” She even sounded mildly reproachful. Caleb let his hands drop to her waist. 

 

“You have been... withdrawn,” he sighed softly, not sure why he was still pushing. It kept him from thinking about his own past, at least. And Nott did push him to be more communicative. “And then we went to see your mother and you were so happy that I did not want to intrude.” 

 

Jester sighed very dramatically, draping her arms over his shoulders to play with the hair at the back of his neck. The touch of flare was almost soothing; a sign she wasn’t letting things get too deep. 

 

“Silly Caleb, of course I was happy to see her. I wanted you all to meet her! So she could see how wonderful you all are and how much I love you.” She said it so simply, as though it didn’t mean anything. As though the shape of the words didn’t drop the bottom out of Caleb’s chest, didn’t stop his heart as cold fear closed around it. 

 

If someone loved him, they could be taken from him. Would be taken from him. Had to, for their own safety. His grip tightened on Jester’s hips, knuckles whitening as his fingers curled over the soft fabric. 

 

And she just kept going, her voice low and calm, laying out the basics of the universe as if he was a child. 

 

“It was very nice of you all to come see her with me, and to let me have some time to talk to her. But I can talk to her with Sending all of the time, and I can only have all of you together for a very little bit. And maybe not again at all for a while.” Her voice hitched a little, and Caleb latched onto it through his panic. 

 

He could ignore the black dread, the way his own breathing quickened, the taste of ash in his throat if he was focused. Solve the problem. Jester was upset. Make it a question... 

 

“We will bring you back to her,” he whispered, not trusting his full voice not to break. One hand began to move almost automatically up and down her back, a half forgotten soothing gesture. “Even if they are suspicious of us, we can disguise ourselves. And they do not know who stole the boat.” 

 

Jester was watching him again, her eyes tracking across his face, searching for the truth. A small, hopeful smile curled her lips. 

 

“You really think so?” 

 

Caleb forced himself to smile back, forcing all of his attention onto that little thread of hope. He could make Jester think things would be okay, even if he was sure they wouldn’t be. 

 

“Of course. We have done far more difficult things. Like sneaking into the Tri Spires.” 

 

That brought another giggle from the cleric and she leaned in, pressing her forehead to his with a fond smile. 

 

“That did not go so well the first time,” she teased, catching his gaze in hers and holding it. “We never did get back at the guard who kicked your cat.” 

 

Caleb felt his brow furrow, strange where it was pressed against hers. He could still remember the bastard’s face. 

 

“We did not,” he agreed, a scowl taking over his face just at the memory. 

 

“We should find where he lives and fill it with bees,” Jester declared in her best “very serious” voice. Caleb couldn’t help a startled laugh. 

 

“That would be quite an escalation!” 

 

“He killed your cat,” she retorted, only a hint of smile playing around her eyes. “He deserves lots of bees.” 

 

And... even if he wasn’t totally sure that she meant it now, there wasn’t a doubt in Caleb’s mind that she would do it. If he said he wanted to, she would fill some poor guard’s house with bees, or illusion bees, or something even worse. That gentle, crazy woman. 

 

He pressed his forehead to hers, smiling fondly at her. 

 

“You are a very bad influence on me,” he murmured softly, gaze flicking down to her lips. They spread into a triumphant grin as he watched, her gaze following his. 

 

She leaned in and kissed him, a gentle affectionate peck. 

 

“You like it though.” There was a little pause, both of them listening for the ghost of a laugh. It didn’t hurt so much this time, the space where Molly should have been. Still hollow, but not needing anything to fill it. 

 

What in the world ever could? 

 

Jester kissed him again, lingering over the brush of his lips. Somewhere between sorrow for what was lost and the warmth of reconnection, of finding all they ways that they would still fit. Caleb let a hand tangle in her hair, holding her in place. 

 

She could pull away in a heartbeat if she wanted to, but she melted against him, her lips parting under his. She still tasted the same, that soft mouth-taste with just a hint of sweets. It was deeply suspicious at this point, given how long it had been since they could buy fresh pastries. 

 

And she felt... like home. The weight of her pressed against him, her familiar shape in his arms and in his lap, shifting slightly against him. The soft little noises in the back of her throat, want and need and a new one, almost a sob. She never could keep quiet. 

 

Caleb smiled against her lips, tugging her hair just slightly to hear her moan. It didn’t matter now what she had been upset about, why it had been so long, if she was still angry with Fjord. This was their moment, and he didn’t want to let it go. 

 

Jester wasn’t remotely inclined to go anywhere, pressing herself against him and tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her own hand tugged lightly in Caleb’s hair and he let her guide him how she wanted him. The other arm wrapped around his shoulders, pressing their torsos together. 

 

He’d been considering removing his coat more as the days grew warmer, less from desire for comfort than from impending heat stroke. But he didn’t like the thought of being caught without his spell components. They were in far too dangerous company, and worse things happened at sea. 

 

An alternative might be a little more time spent cuddled up to his chilly cleric he mused, shuddering pleasantly as her cool fingers brushed his neck. Maybe not a practical one, but a nice thought. Even through both of their clothes he could feel a hint of cool, refreshing where he had been worried about building heat. 

 

Her thoughts seemed to be following the same lines as she drew back just barely enough to talk. 

 

“You’re very warm, Caleb,” she murmured, her lips brushing his with every word. He leaned in to kiss her again and she pushed him back against the railing, an impish smile on her lips. “Now now. I asked you a question.” 

 

“Technically you did not,” he pointed out, a smile of his own stealing across his face as he mimicked her sing song tones, “technically.” 

 

Jester laughed, brushing her lips over his in a fleeting kiss before drawing back again. 

 

“Alright, I did not,” she mimicked back. “Are you alright? You’re always wrapped up in all those layers.” She pressed her forehead to his again, a hint of concern in her violet eyes. 

 

Caleb gave a dismissive shrug, his hands sliding down to her hips once more. 

 

“But now I have you to cool me down.” For a moment he wondered if she’d argue, push the question. It was a bit of a relief when she just giggled, and a bit of a shock when both blue arms slipping in under his coat and around his chest. 

 

“Like this?” She asked playfully, giving him a brief squeeze. Caleb kissed her again, nipping at her lower lip. 

 

“Just like that, my little tease.” 

 

She shivered happily against him, parting her lips for another, longer kiss. 

 

“I like when you call me yours,” she admitted in a low voice, placing a line of kisses up his jaw. He tipped his head to the side, fingers tracing idle patterns up her back. 

 

“You must be mine,” he said softly, pressing his hands to the cool skin of her shoulders, “just like I am yours.” Though he didn’t have the marks to prove it any more. 

 

Again, Jester’s mind followed his own and she paused, mouth a wet point against his skin. Her tongue flicked lightly over and she seemed to be waiting. For permission, maybe, or a sign that this was okay again? Something that they were both still allowed to want? 

 

Caleb swallowed and nodded slowly, baring more of his neck to her. It seemed far too important to trust to words. To his surprise, Jester drew back, her gaze intently focused on the side of his neck. 

 

Before he could ask what she was looking for, she had latched onto another spot, sucking a fresh bruise lower, over his jugular. In about the same place she had first marked him, could it really be only weeks ago? 

 

Sharp tiefling fangs grazed his skin and Caleb moaned softly, his grip tightening on her back. It seemed like an age later when she drew away, pressing one last tender kiss to the spot. 

 

“There,” she said softly, quiet satisfaction mixing with trepidation in her voice. “Now they will know that you’re mine.” 

 

And couldn’t steal him away, Caleb seemed to remember, resisting the urge to touch the mark because it would mean not touching Jester. Not like Avantika seemed to be stealing Fjord. 

 

It might be time for him to talk to the half orc about just what was needed for their little group. And perhaps a chance to renew his own marks on that green skin. 

 

The thought sent a rush of want through him before he noticed that Jester had stilled in his arms, still watching him nervously. He traced the line of her collar bone up her neck to cup her cheek. 

 

“My turn?” He asked gently, wanting to be sure. Wanting her to be sure that she was ready, to try and wash away some of the uncertainty in her eyes with some tacit reassurance. He wasn’t always good at words. 

 

Those two seemed to be enough as a smile bloomed across her face and she leaned into his touch. Exposing her own neck to his teeth in silent answer. Caleb didn’t wait to be told, leaning in to press a few soft kisses to her soft skin, relearning her smell now mixed with the salt of the sea. 

 

It sort of matched, he supposed, flicking his tongue lightly up the crease of her neck. Blue skin, blue sea. He bit down, suckling harder to leave a deep purple mark on her neck. More like a stormy sea he decided, once he was sure it would stay a while. 

 

Tension had melted from Jester’s shoulder as he worked, so much so that when he drew back to examine his handiwork she moved with him, leaning in against his chest again. She was... settled, in a way that she hadn’t felt for quite a while. 

 

Caleb chuckled softly into her hair and let his arms tighten around her. 

 

“It feels like you are ready for bed,” he teased. And really should have expected it when she snickered, rocking her hips over his. 

 

“Really? It feels like you have a little way to go yet.” 

 

Well, she was clearly feeling better. Caleb figured that counted as a win for the night. 

 

“I was going to ask if you would like to stay with me, since Beau is aboard the Squall Eater. Just to sleep,” he added quickly, feeling her hands skim down his back suggestively. “Just... like this.” 

 

A crowded boat, with nothing between them and a dozen sailors than a thin layer of wood, was not pinging his exhibitionist tendencies. Hearing the rest of the crew dealing with their own needs had only cemented the decision. 

 

He half expected her to sigh dramatically, make a fuss, and tease him mercilessly before agreeing. It was a little worrying that she just nodded, hands sliding back up to snuggle in again. 

 

“Like this is good,” she agreed quietly, resting her cheek on his shoulder. “I would like that.” 

 

There was a brief pause, the low creaking of the ship and a low breeze whistling around them. Then Caleb patted Jester’s back. 

 

“I might be able to carry you to bed, but you would have to stand up first,” he told her, feeling his cheeks flush a little. It would be nice and manly to just lift her in his arms, but he was well aware that they’d both likely end up falling over the deck while he tried to get his balance. 

 

Jester giggled, springing to her feet and holding out her hand to help him up. 

 

“I could always carry you to bed,” she pointed out with a laugh, taking his weight easily and tugging him to his feet. Caleb considered for a moment, then shrugged and flopped, draping his weight over her in the same way Frumpkin would have. 

 

“Okay.” There was a lovely fun moment while she scrambled to catch him, a surprised laugh falling from his lips. Caleb grinned over her shoulder. A little silliness was long overdue. 

 

Of course, Jester then managed to scoop him up like he weighed no more than Nott, shuffling him in her arms and heading off across the deck. 

 

“My room or yours?” She asked, heading towards the main cabins. 

 

“Whichever is nearer,” Caleb replied with a shrug. “No one else but Caduceus is around tonight.” 

 

The tiefling paused in the doorway, considering. 

 

“I suppose...” her voice trailed off, oddly nervous. It was enough to lift Caleb’s head, though not the rest of him. He was enough taller than Jester that it might fuck up their balance. 

 

“Suppose what?” He could feel Jester fiddling with one of his pockets. 

 

“I suppose...” and he could feel her sigh, big and dramatic and heaving his whole body along with her chest, “you would not like to see if he would like to come too? I know you have been getting close,” she added quickly. 

 

Caleb had to think about that one, his brow furrowing for a moment. 

 

“I thought you might like some time just for us?” He asked, wishing he could see her face. 

 

“For some  _bonding_?” she teased, drawing the word out in that long, low way and giggling. “Yes, that would be very nice. But Caduceus is large and soft and fun to cuddle too. You know. If you wanted to?” 

 

There was a hint of hope in her voice, reminding him of all those nights on the road, her cheerful suggestions that everyone huddle up for warmth. Warmth she didn’t need, but always found her way into the middle of. 

 

A slight smile curled his lips. He did like Clay. The firbolg was very peaceful. He could probably join them without getting in the way. 

 

“Alright,” he agreed with a small smile, wrapping himself more tightly around her. “If he’s in.” 

 

Jester snickered and hoisted him more securely, making her way downstairs to the other cleric’s door. With both hands full, she had to knock with her knee. There was a creak inside and then the door opened, Caduceus having to bend slightly to see them through the door frame. 

 

Caleb only actually thought about the picture they would make when he heard the worried intake of breath. 

 

“Is Mister Caleb alright?” The large firbolg asked, stepping back immediately to let Jester carry him inside. She nodded cheerfully and bent a little, letting a grateful Caleb catch his footing. 

 

“Yes, all okay! We were wondering if you would like a slumber party!” She sounded like her usual bubbly self once more, all traces of melancholy or anger flushed away. The creases in Caduceus’ brows smoothed and he smiled in that bemused way he had when the Nein were being especially strange. 

 

They saw it a lot. 

 

“A slumber party?” He asked slowly, looking from one to the other. Jester nodded cheerfully and Caleb did his best at a reassuring smile of his own. 

 

“To sleep together,” he tried to explain, and felt more than saw Jester’s grin turn wicked. Blood flushed to his cheeks and he gave her a quick nudge. “Just sleeping. Cuddled up.” 

 

This time there was the expected dramatic sigh, no less overblown for its familiarity. Caduceus looked slowly between them again, weighing their words. Gradually a broader smile spread across his face. 

 

“That sounds nice. We could try that.” He turned towards his bed, then frowned. “We might not all fit though.” 

 

“We can squish up!” Jester chipped in happily, working on the fastenings of her corset. Caleb paused, examining the bed as well. It couldn’t be comfortable for the seven foot firbolg anyway, being only six feet long. 

 

“I am sorry, Caduceus... I didn’t think before. I can enlarge it, at least for a while?” Something more permanent would be better, but Caleb figured they could at least get a good eight hours sleep. 

 

Caduceus’ smile widened and he nodded, stepping back out of the way. 

 

“That would be very nice, thank you.” 

 

Jester skipped back as well, tossing her corset and belts onto Fjord’s abandoned bed and sitting to tug off her boots. 

 

“Should I keep my dress on?” She asked brightly, and Caleb felt the spell slip away as all the blood rush to his face. Behind him Caduceus chuckled, moving over to his fellow cleric. 

 

“I think that would be for the best, at least for tonight. Caleb?” 

 

The wizard swallowed, refocused, and muttered the words of the spell, iron fillings slipping through his fingers. The bed didn’t have space to  double in size, but expanded until it touched the walls and almost pressed against Fjord’s bed. 

 

Jester stood, twirled on the spot, and dropped onto her back on the new, bigger bed, beaming up at them both. 

 

“That was really cool, Caleb,” she chirped happily, holding out her arms. Caleb paused, glancing at Caduceus. The firbolg smiled and rolled gracefully on the mattress. 

 

“Very impressive,” he agreed, promptly being kidnapped and snuggled by Jester. Caleb shuffled his feet, toeing off his boots and pausing once more. He wished they would both stop looking at him. 

 

“Should I...” he frowned down at his coat, hands raising to the collar. He didn’t usually bother taking it off to sleep, but it was warm enough with only one in the bed. And he knew the pockets didn’t exactly smell pleasant. 

 

Jester opened her mouth, some variant on “take it off” already lining up for a cheerful whoop before it was covered by a grey furred hand. 

 

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Caduceus told Caleb serenely, ignoring Jester licking his fingers. Caleb managed a grateful smile, shrugging off his coat and setting it carefully on the other bunk. Then there was nothing else to do but climb into bed. 

 

He had not shared a bed with Caduceus before. Hadn’t really shared one with Jester, just for sleeping. But the tiefling only tugged him close, wrapping an arm each around him and Caduceus and snuggling down between them with a happy sigh. 

 

For a moment Caleb tensed, waiting for wandering hands. None came, except for Caduceus slowly reaching over to rest a hand on Caleb’s hip. 

 

“Is this alright?” He asked solemnly and Caleb smiled a little. 

 

“Ja. That is okay.” 

 

Caduceus smiled back, resting his head forward just a little until it brushed the side of Jester’s horn. 

 

“I think I’m going to like slumber parties,” he decided. 

 

Caleb snorted a laugh, letting one of his legs slide over Jester’s. 

 

“You say that now. She snores.” 

 

“I do not!” Jester protested indignantly. Caleb kissed her cheek and lay back. 

 

“Yes dear.” 

 

For a moment Caduceus’ low chuckle was the only sound in the room, then just three sets of breathing. Several minutes later, low snoring started. 

 

**

 

It didn’t occur to Caleb for the next few days to wonder if Jester had actually noticed his panic attack. If she had made a joke to bring him back the same way he had thought he was doing for her. One day, he would have to stop underestimating her. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I am still working on a Christmas Critter thing buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut it has fucking exploded as things sometimes do so it might be a New Years thing instead?


End file.
